House Firesong
House Firesong was a Sin'dorei minor house seated in a coastal enclave in the eastern Ghostlands known as Ashal'Thalas. Led by the Arcanist Entilzha Firesong and his sister Lady Salandra Firesong, and the reformed House Firesong is devoted to the restoration of southern Quel'Thalas, known in vernacular as the Ghostlands. With the departure of Entilzha Firesong from Quel'Thalas for the Silver Covenant, day to day power has been transferred to his cousin, Solanar Firesong, whom shares paternal grandparents with Entilzha and Salandra. Entilzha and Salandra retain their hereditary titles and Entilzha's daughter, Ysandre Firesong, is with the two in Dalaran. Ashal'Thalas is officially neutral in the horde-alliance war, it's residents are generally considered citizens of Quel'Thalas. History The family’s holdings were located on the outskirts of the city of Vash’jir, in what is now known as Biel’Aran Ridge. An arcanist and their leader Lord Bailas Firesong spent much of his early days serving the crown, utilizing his arcane talents in several engagements with the vast troll and Aqir empires. As the events of the Sundering began to unfold, Bailas was in Vash’jir, semi-retired from active service and focusing much of his attention of strengthening the position of House Firesong. As Vash’jir began to flood, Bailas utilized his skill with teleportation magics to get his wife A’malia, younger children, relatives, and retainers to safety. Those capable of fighting joined Solanar and Dath’Remar in the fight, while A'malia and the others went into hiding until the conclusion of the war. It’s believed that Bailas lingered too long himself as Vash’jir became submerged, either perishing or falling victim to the naga curse. Invasion and Aftermath House Firesong lived in peace between the elfgates for thousands of years. With such a southerly location, House Firesong suffered mightily from the Scourge invasion, with much of the family's leadership at the Sanctum of the Moon when the outer gate was breached being overtaken before knowledge of the atttack reached Silvermoon. Entilzha had sent his sister Salandra on a "diplomatic mission" to the Highveil when the situation in Lordaeron grew concernng, and he himself was nearly slain with Grand Magister Belo'vir and countless others defending the Sunwell, though he escaped through a portal when word of what the enemy was doing with the dead became public knowledge. The residents of Ashal'Thalas took to arms and erected defensive barriers, sealing access tunnels, and refused entry to any without a prior history in the enclave until the situation was resolved, reopening the tunnels to Sin'dorei as House Firesong was given permission to utilize the enclave's proximity to the Dawnstar Spire. Ashal'Thalas was prepared for use as a staging area in the upcoming First Ghostlands Campaign. Ghostlands Campaign Nine years after the invasion, with the Sunwell restored and its defilers dealt with, and demonic energies fading from the city. The first objective was clear - establishing a foothold at the Sanctum of the Moon. Restoring the function of the sanctum would prove far longer a process than clearing it of the manaspawn within. Emboldened by the early success the growing Firesong force, with the Sanctum an effective command post, opted to push further South into occupied Windrunner Village. Though the initial waves were met with success, the appearance of a swarm of Nerubians led to a devastating loss. The Dawnstar Spire has been heavily utilized by House Firesong during their work in the Ghostlands, as the tunnels to Ashal'Thalas are in close proximity and the elegant spire stands over powerful ley flows. Efforts to begin mining in Underlight led to the discovery of precious minerals, including the mysterious and magical "Underlight Ore". This was a resource used heavily in the reconstruction of Goldenmist. With the aid of druids and shaman, a totem-protected garden was set up outside the Sanctum of the Moon and cleaning work begun on the "Green Corridor" to Goldenmist, which when fully restored will permit passage to the Sanctum of the Moon from Eversong without crossing blighted lands. Excess forest treants from Sunstrider Isle were relocated, those able to adapt to the harsh conditions taking up guardians of any regrowth. The ancient forest near Dawnstar, where many trees stand unblighted, proved less of a challenge with the tenders and some plant life taking easier than in the deeply tainted regions south. The development, through trial and error of plague resistant seeds, provided both a usefulness and income stream. Setbacks The forces of Deatholme were not silent to the actions of the Sin'dorei, and during the first phase of the campaign launched two counterstrikes against their holdings. These were first against the Sanctum of the Moon, then the prolonged First Battle of Goldenmist. Both were ultimately repelled in what can only be called a pyrrhic victory, coming at great cost in lives and resources. Defenses along the waters south of Goldenmist were improved under the command of acting Governess Israai Lightglow, as were the Sanctum's own defenses. To make further attacks more difficult, a divination technique to detect and deploy engineering teams to destroy, nerubian tunnels was devised, and a policy of hit and run attacks in the Windrunner region was begun to create a buffer. Second Ghostlands Campaign Following several months of dormancy, House Firesong set forth upon a second campaign in the Ghostlands proper though of a different nature, as they now lacked their prior military strength given the losses suffered at Goldenmist, and the withdrawal of elements loyal to House Morningray following Valeria's death. The Arcanist's work with Daywells under the advisement of Nokama Hazelglow, a concept of creating a small font based upon crystals infused with the energies of the Sunwell. Despite extending upon the pockets of fertile regrowth closer to the Eversong border, totemically warded groves in which forest tenders guarded ancient, untainted trees, the groves created around these ancient trees were promising. Exile from Quel'Thalas Growing increasingly frustrated with a lack of progress in Quel'Thalas, a worrying trend of horde normalization and acceptance among the population, lack of any meaningful interest in restoring the south or the traditions of Quel'Thalas. Salandra generally resides at the Quel'dorei branch of the family's de-facto home of Allerian Stronghold, though establishing such as a permanent seat is only likely should efforts to settle in Suramar the radical pro-horde Silvermoon factions were quick to call treason. Regardless, Entilzha and Salandra seldom visit Ashal'Thalas to avoid repercussions for their deplorable actions against both their own people, and Azeroth as a whole. Suramar and the Future Falsely claiming the titles of Lord Paramount and Lord Arcanist despite the unanimous exile of the Firesong line, Entilzha since fled to the Allerian Stronghold, which serves as the seat of former House Firesong, and houses a stolen annex of the Curators of Thalassian Culture. Political Views Elements of former House Firesong have since defected back to Ashal'Thalas and the greater Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and have re-sworn loyalty to the Silvermoon government of Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron. Elements of House Firesong in Quel'Thalas maintain political neutrality with regards to the horde, operating little outside Ashal'Thalas since the false Lord's departure. Little has changed in the reclusive Ashal'Thalas on a day to day basis with the transfer of power from Entilzha to Solanar, though it's claimed by Entilzha that he holds the personal loyalty of Ranger-Captains and retainer houses and governs through Solanar as a proxy. Solanar strongly denies this, officially denouncing his cousin as a traitor. Marriage & New Alliances Entilzha Firesong recently announced wedding plans with Vortaria Ara'lith of Quel'danil, hinting at forming an alliance with House Ara'lith and their Broken Isles offshoot House Shadegrove. This has since been proven to be nothing more than baseless rumor spread by Entilzha, himself.